Jolene (Video Game)
Jolene is an original character and an antagonist who first and only appeared in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One. She is a mentally unstable woman fending for herself in the woods near the St. John's Dairy Farm after defecting from the Save-Lots Bandits when they presumably raped and possibly killed her daughter. Pre-Apocalypse Rural Georgia Almost nothing is known about Jolene's life prior to or as the outbreak began. She presumably worked at the Save Lots and had a daughter. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Starved For Help" Upon the fall of humanity, Jolene presumably went to Save Lots like many of the other locals seeking refuge. She met up with a group of bandits that lived in the woods near the St. John's Dairy. There, the bandits Bart, Linda, and Jake took her daughter into the woods despite Jolene's objections. Afterwards, they may have raped her and left her to fend on her own in a small camp. While living on her own, she discovered the motel and began to spy on Lee's group with her video camera. She takes a special interest in Clementine, rambling that she needed a mother and even stole her hat for comfort. When Danny and Lee discover her camp during a recon mission, they find boxes from the dairy, her video camera, and Clementine's hat. Jolene surprises them by pointing a crossbow at them and begins ranting about how Lee stole Clementine from her and that the St. Johns are hiding something. During the argument, Jolene is shot dead by either Lee, if he chooses to, or Danny, if Lee does not kill her. Death ;Killed By *Danny St. John (Determinant) *Lee Everett (Determinant) During the confrontation with Jolene in the woods, Lee can choose to shoot her or not, the latter of which resulting in her being shot by Danny. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Jolene has killed: *Possibly a few Save-Lots Bandits *Possibly numerous counts of Stone Mountain High School members *Possibly a few unnamed St. John's Dairy farmhands *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Save-Lots Bandits Jolene sought refuge at her place of employment, Save Lots, with her daughter post-apocalypse. There she met a group of bandits who she attempted to join showing that she may have trusted them or had faith in them when they first met. Instead, they supposedly raped and killed her daughter, causing her to despise them and form plans to kill them. Unnamed Daughter While their relationship is not explored in the game, and her daughter never makes a physical appearance, it can be assumed that Jolene cares deeply for her daughter. Jolene keeps mementos of her daughter in her tent such as a photograph and a bloody stuffed rabbit. She also seems distraught in the video found on the camcorder in her camp concerning the supposed rape and death of her, and it is assumed that the event is what triggered her mental instability. She had promised herself that she would wait in the camp for her daughter to return to her, dead or alive. Lee Everett Jolene and Lee only interact once, but Jolene already knows who Lee was. She appears to believe that Lee stole Clementine from her, mirroring the events between her daughter and the Save-Lots Bandits even though she is wrong in believing so. Clementine While Jolene and Clementine never actually interacted, it is shown that Jolene wants to keep Clementine with her and treats her like her own daughter. Whether this is out of legitimate affection or just part of her delusions is unknown. She steals Clementine's hat and keeps it in her tent along with mementos of her daughter, hinting that she may have imagined Clementine as her daughter. Brenda St. John The two's physical relationship never seen, but Jolene knows her cannibalistic actions. She tells Lee if Lee is silent in their conversation. Appearances Video Game Season 1 *"Starved For Help" Trivia *If Danny shoots her, a bullet hole will appear in her forehead even though Danny was to the left of her and she did not turn her head to look at Danny before she was killed. *Jolene is the second of seven characters that Cissy Jones has voiced. The others are Katjaa, Linda, Brie, Dee, Shel, and Norma. *Jolene is the first human Lee kills after the outbreak. (Determinant) ru:Джолин Category:Deceased Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Video Game Category:NPC Category:Antagonists Category:Bandits Category:Save-Lots Bandits Category:Depressed